


Refusing To Surrender

by knitekat



Series: Mission: Taking Down The Farms [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, Slavery, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a mistake and wakes up in a breeding farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusing To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.
> 
> Technically, probably a companion piece to Mission: Taking Down The Farms.

Danny moaned softly as he woke, his head aching and his mouth foul. His brain felt so bloody slow as he tried to remember what the hell he'd done to feel this bad. He'd been trying to track down his client's partner – an omega, of course – and had traced him to a pub. He'd walked in, all cocky, and had a drink before... fuck! His eyes snapped opened and he wasn't surprised to find himself naked in a cage. 

How could he have been so fucking stupid?

The threadbare blanket covering him fell away when he sat up, swallowing as the cage swam around him. His eyes darted around as he took in his surroundings – his cage appeared to be one of many, each containing a hollow-eyed and broken-looking man or woman, he sniffed and smelt the concentrated stink of fear and beneath it, the smell of omegas. 

Bloody hell, he knew exactly where he was. He wrapped the blanket firmly around his waist to preserve his dignity – at least for now – and struggled to his knees, the cage spinning around him. He gritted his teeth as he crawled to the cage door and swore as he tested the heavy-duty chain securing it. It looked in good condition but if he could find something to pick it, maybe he could find a loose wire...

He used one hand to hold the blanket securely around his waist as he crawled around the perimeter, peering at it closely and testing any area that appeared damaged. The sound of approaching footsteps had Danny scooting back to his bedding – if he could call the dirty and lumpy mattress that – and he noticed the other omegas huddling beneath their blankets. 

The man who stopped outside Danny's cage was the sort of alpha he'd seen far too often when he'd been a cop. The type who thought being an alpha made him so fucking special and that an omega should thank his lucky stars that he'd come to his attention. “Good, you're awake, bitch.” 

Danny shrugged. “You do know kidnapping is a crime.”

“Oh, you're a cocky one.” The alpha grinned. “It'll be fun breaking you in.” He slid a hand down to cup his cock. 

Danny nodded at the man's crotch. “With that?” He knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke the alpha, but he'd never managed to keep his mouth shut when someone dismissed him as just a hole to fuck. 

“You bloody uppity bitch!” The alpha snarled and for a moment Danny thought he'd open the cage door. If he did, maybe Danny would be able to escape and... what? Wander the countryside stark naked? Well, it had to be better than staying here and being bloody forced – raped – by any alpha or even beta who paid for him. Fucking breeding farms. 

“Brian!”

The alpha – Brian – stopped and turned to face the man who'd called. One who sent a shiver down Danny's back when he met the man's cold eyes. “Oh, a feisty one.” He smiled and it didn't reach his eyes. “You exist only to be bred and to make me money.” 

“Omegas have rights, it's the law.” Danny couldn't help snapping back, even though the whimpers and smell of fear rose from the cages around him. 

“Omega rights are a fucking joke thought up by do-gooders.” The man glanced at Brian. “Get a couple of lads over. We've got an omega to teach how to behave.” 

Danny swallowed and wondered just how much trouble his mouth had got him into this time, but he refused to bow his head or ask for forgiveness. He might be 'only' an omega to this lot, but he was still human. He tried not to move under the cold alpha's gaze, knowing he was trying to intimidate him. 

His attention fixed on that alpha, he only just stopped himself jumping when the cage door opened. His eyes darted to the gate, wondering if he could make a break for it, and knew he couldn't when four men entered, each grinning broadly. 

Danny rose to his feet and braced himself, one hand grabbing the blanket when it threaten to slip from his hips. 

“Oh, shy are we?” Brian asked with mock concern. “Won't be for long, will he, lads?” 

Danny snarled at the laughter that greeted Brian's comment. He might lose this fight but he'd not give them the satisfaction of begging for mercy. He ducked the first punch, spinning away from a second and kicked out. He felt the blanket slip free and instinctively reached for it, cursing himself as a fool when his foes took advantage of his momentary distraction to grab hold of him. He struggled to free himself, before a punch to his stomach had him gasping for breath. Several more blows landed before he was forced to his knees and fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his head back sharply. 

“Think you're something special, bitch?” Brian asked, his booted foot moving between Danny's spread knees to nudge his cock. “No one wants you for this.” Danny clamped his mouth shut as Brian pulled his foot back before slamming it between his legs. He blinked back tears and tried to hunch over as pain radiated from his groin. 

“That's enough,” the cold alpha snarled, exerting his dominance over the others. “We don't want to damage his value.” He walked over and stood in front of Danny, staring into his eyes. “No one taught you any manners, did they, bitch?”

Danny just spat blood at him in reply. 

“Oh,” The cold alpha grinned as he pulled his cock free. “I'm going to enjoy teaching you your manners.” He aimed a stream of piss at Danny's face, smiling as it dripped down his chin and ran over his chest. Once he'd finished emptying his bladder, he turned to his companions. “I think the bitch needs a wash.” The men exchanged grins before each taking a turn to piss on Danny, leaving him soaking wet and shivering. The alpha sniffed before giving Danny a disgusted look. “You'll learn to obey, bitch, and until you do, you get no privileges.” 

“I'm heartbroken.” Danny met his gaze calmly, projecting as much disdain as he could into the look. They might try and humiliate him, but they wouldn't succeed. 

“You think you're such a tough guy?” The cold alpha stared at Danny. “Brian, take the bitch's blanket and whenever someone needs a piss, this bitch is your target.” 

Danny watched his captors leave and wrapped his arms around his knees, shivering slightly as the piss dried on his skin. He took a deep, calming breath, his nose twitching at the stink of dried piss before he resumed checking his cage for a way out. His gaze briefly met those of another omega, seeing the fear and hopelessness. He wouldn't give up and wouldn't meekly surrender to being raped by any alpha who paid for it. 

One way or another, he would escape and make those who'd captured him pay.


End file.
